When in Rome, er, America
by praesul femella
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS! What happens when the Dursleys take Harry to America? Chaos of course! What will happen when Harry meets Vernon's parents? Or when he visits an American school?
1. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept Harold o' course  
  
Harry was staring at his tiny piece of grapefruit when the phone rang. Dudley was still on his diet from last year, unluckily for Harry, the Dursleys had found the food the Ron and Hermione had sent him, so now he got even smaller portions at meals, with nothing to fall back on.  
  
"Get the phone, boy!"  
  
Harry sighed and walked over to the phone. It was not fair, Dudley was sitting right next to the phone but Uncle Vernon was making him walk across the house just to torture him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, this is Harold, may I please speak to Vernon?"  
  
"Sure, one moment."  
  
Harry handed the phone to his uncle and sat down on the couch. He knew who Harold was, but Harold did not know who he was. Harold was Vernon's father. He lived in America. Every year, Harold would call, inviting the Dursleys over, and every year the Dursleys found a reason not to go. Vernon did not get along well with his parents, Harry didn't know why.  
  
"I guess we could come this year."  
  
At this remark, Harry sat up straight. The Dursleys would never leave him home alone, and after that incident with Aunt Marge, there was no way he would stay with her. Perhaps they would actually take him along this time. A few minutes later, Vernon was fighting with Petunia.  
  
"There is NO way I am taking that boy with us!"  
  
"I don't want him to come, either, but we can't leave him with Marge or alone at home for three weeks!"  
  
"What about Mrs. Figg?"  
  
"She said something about visiting an old friend, Remus Lupin, and his new dog, I think its name was Snuffles, or was it Padfoot?"  
  
Harry perked up, was Mrs. Figg a witch? Dumbledore had told Sirius to meet with Arabella Figg; maybe she was the same person.  
  
"I don't give a damn about the dog's name! My parents don't know people like him exist!"  
  
"They don't have to know! It's not like they'll say anything to upset him! They adored -Lily-!" Petunia spat out her sister's name before continuing, "There's nothing we can do!"  
  
"What about those, those -friends- of his?"  
  
"I will NOT have any more of his kind in my house! Remember what happened -last- time?"  
  
"I guess you're right. BOY! Come here right now!"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"We have decided to take you to America with us. Any funny business, and you won't be going back to that school of yours."  
  
"Yes, sir." 


	2. Making New Friends

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, it's all J.K.'s.  
  
Harry practically flew up to his room and began packing. As soon as he was done he wrote a letter to Ron, telling him where he was going, and asking him to tell Sirius and take care of Hedwig for him. Soon, Harry was sitting on the plane, waiting for it to take off.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Harry looked up from the window to see two girls standing in front of him. One of them looked to be about average height with shoulder-length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and freckles. The other was on the short side, with shoulder-length blonder hair and pale green eyes.  
  
"Erm, hello."  
  
The two girls giggled and sat down in the seats beside him.  
  
"So your British."  
  
Seeing his confused look, they giggled some more. *Girls really need to stop giggling, it should be made illegal!*  
  
"Excuse our manners, I'm Molly Cohen, and this Sophia deFino."  
  
That was the brunette speaking. Sophia hadn't spoken at all yet. Suddenly, she piped up.  
  
"So what's your name."  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry Harry Potter, I've never met anyone with the same first and middle name."  
  
Sophia giggled at her little joke, pretty soon Molly joined in.  
  
"Are you traveling alone?"  
  
"No, my aunt, uncle, and cousin are in first class."  
  
Molly frowned. "Why aren't you sitting with them?"  
  
"Let's just say they don't particularly like me much."  
  
"Oh. Say, how old are you?"  
  
"14, I'll be 15 in July."  
  
Sophia groaned. "Now you've got her started!"  
  
Molly just glared at her before turning back to Harry. "Really? My birthday is in July too, except I'm turning 14. Sophia's birthday is in November."  
  
By the time the plane was in the air, Harry knew that Molly was a middle child. Her brother was 16 and her sister was 12. He knew she was a lefty, loved elephants, and dancing. He also knew she was a motormouth. In fact, she was such a fast talker, that he learned mostly everything about Sophia from her, Sophia would cut her off sometimes though. *Girls can be so talkative sometimes* Harry found out that Sophia had younger twin siblings, a boy and a girl, about 9 years old. According to Sophia, the boy was a bloody git. Apparently they had picked up some British slang while on the exchange program in England. They were on their way home now, to a place called Maryland. Molly said they lived very close to the capitol. Harry liked these girls, sure Molly was a little hyper, but Sophia said she would calm down eventually, she just had high blood sugar. Molly claimed that she could turn her "hyperness" on and off, but Harry doubted that. For the first time, Harry had made friends with kids who's eyes didn't flicker to his scar, or ask about his past. All they knew was that he was an only child on vacation with his relatives who didn't like him. They didn't even ask about his parents. 


End file.
